1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming apparatus control method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an image forming apparatus can attempt to restart itself if the image forming apparatus detects an error in the apparatus. Consequently, logical errors such as a temporary communication error can be resolved by initialization processing as a result of restarting without requiring a user operation.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-118229 discusses an image forming apparatus that determines whether to execute a restart when an error is detected. The execution of restart depends on whether a main control unit in the image forming apparatus can acquire a log from a log storage area. Consequently, by executing a restart when the log storage area is in an abnormal state, the log storage area can be prevented from entering into an even more serious error state.
However, there is a problem in that, when executing restart processing, shutdown/start processing that usually takes tens of seconds or more is performed, causing downtime to the user until startup is completed.